1. Field of the Invention
This application describes embodiments of apparatuses, methods, and systems for the treatment of wounds, specifically to aid in the closure of large wounds, in conjunction with the administration of negative pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Negative pressure wound therapy has been used in the treatment of wounds, and in many cases can improve the rate of healing while also removing exudates and other deleterious substances from the wound site.
Abdominal compartment syndrome is caused by fluid accumulation in the peritoneal space due to edema and other such causes, and results in greatly increased intra-abdominal pressure that may cause organ failure eventually resulting in death. Causes may include sepsis or severe trauma. Treatment of abdominal compartment syndrome may require an abdominal incision to permit decompression of the abdominal space, and as such, a large wound may be created onto the patient. Closure of this wound, while minimizing the risk of secondary infections and other complications, and after the underlying edema has subsided, then becomes a priority. However, acute open abdominal conditions may be caused by other reasons in addition to compartment syndrome, as described further below.
Other large or incisional wounds, either as a result of surgery, trauma, or other conditions, may also require closure. For example, wound resulting from stemiotomies, fasciotomies, and other abdominal wounds may require closure. Wound dehiscence of existing wounds is another complication that may arise, possibly due to incomplete underlying fascial closure, or secondary factors such as infection.
Existing negative pressure treatment systems, while permitting eventual wound closure, still require lengthy closure times. Although these may be combined with other tissue securement means, such as sutures, there is also a risk that underlying muscular and fascial tissue is not appropriately reapproximated so as to permit complete wound closure. Further, when foam or other wound fillers are inserted into the wound, the application of negative pressure to the wound and the foam may cause atmospheric pressure to bear down onto the wound, compressing the foam downward and outward against the margins of the wound. This downward compression of the wound filler slows the healing process and slows or prevents the joining of wound margins. Additionally, inflammation of the fascia in the form of certain types of fasciitis can lead to rapid and excessive tissue loss, potentially meriting the need for more advanced negative pressure treatment systems. Accordingly, there is a need to provide for an improved apparatus, method, and system for the treatment and closure of wounds.